It has become conventional for lottery tickets that have a scratch-off material covering play indicia printed on the ticket to also provide a bar code printed on the ticket for validation or authentication purposes. Typically, when a winning ticket is presented for payment, the bar code is read by a bar code reader located in a lottery agent terminal and a 3 or 4 digit security code, hidden under a latex or scratch-off coating, is entered manually by a clerk using a key pad on the terminal. The dual action of reading the bar code and entering the security code confirms that the ticket is indeed a winner prior to payment of the winning amount. Forcing the clerk to find and enter the security code gives both the player and the lottery administration the assurance that a retailer did not prescreen the ticket in an attempt to pick out winning tickets because finding the security code requires that some latex must be removed from the ticket. However, attempts have been made to defraud lotteries where the clerks pre-screen tickets for winners before they are sold by picking out the 3 or 4 digit code security code, guessing the 3 digit code or even pasting an entirely different bar code over the existing bar code on the lottery ticket.
One approach to overcoming the problem of prescreening of unsold tickets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,405 where latex sensing capability is used to insure that that sufficient latex has been removed from the ticket prior to validation. Also, circuit elements are printed underneath the bar code in order to detect tampering with the bar code. Using this technique it is possible to print the bar code on the front or the back of the ticket, separate from the latex covering.
A second approach to overcoming this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,991 where a scratch-off material is printed over the entire bar code. Either the bar code alone is covered by a separate portion of the scratch-off material or the bar code in combination with play indicia is covered by the scratch-off material. However, covering the entire bar code has at least one significant disadvantage. In this approach, almost all of the scratch-off material must be removed from the bar code in order to be able to have the bar code successfully read by a scanner. Requiring a player or a lottery agent to completely remove a scratch-off coating from a bar code, especially on an instant lottery ticket where speed and convenience of redemption are desirable characteristics of this product, can result in a time consuming and inefficient method of operation.
Another problem relates to the redemption of lottery tickets using a win checker, of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,424. In this process, the player uses a win checker associated with an agent terminal to read a win code printed on the lottery ticket, and if the win code indicates that the ticket is a winner, the player takes it to the lottery agent for redemption. In many cases, the lottery agent then has to enter a security code or ticket identifier printed in human readable form manually on the terminal's keyboard in order to complete the validation and redemption process. This can also result in a time consuming and inefficient method of operation.